Winter's Wings
by Soulkeeper's Silver Angel
Summary: The blizzard of 1969 wasn't just a prank on the easter bunny. It was the unleashed fury of a winter spirit. And a certain spirit of death will make them regret ever hurting his friend. The Guardians are in for a few surprises when they want to make Jack a guardian...
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Guardians

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, it was a freezy winter day, when the surface of a frozen pond broke and Jack Frost rised out of the cold waves. He was thin, pale and barefeet. His silver-white hair shone in the moonlight. He saw around. Nothing was familiar, even his own reflection on the frozen water. „But then, I saw the moon. He was so big and his light was so bright, it was as drove he the darkness away. And then, I wasn't scared anymore." He remembered. Jack went over the frozen pond until his foot pushed against something. When he looked down, he realized that it was a wooden staff. He hardly touched it when it started to glow a bright blue. This was so strange, Jack would have let it fallen. When he touched the earth with the tip of the staff, a frosted design spread out of it and covered the surface of the pond. Jack shook his head. What was going on? He hit the staff against a tree – and a stream of ice crystals shot out of it, onto the tree. Now he knew it. The staff was magical! Suddenly, something throw him into the sky. It was the wind. Jack soon noticed, he could control it just like the ice. He flew around a little and experienced this new ability. After he fell into a tree, because he had lost control over the wind, he caught sight of a village nearby. Maybe, he thought, someone will know how I am. Why I am here. So he left the tree and flew to the village. He landed, not so graceful, at the edge of the village. Jack went around and greeted them, but they didn't even seem to notice him. Confused, he stopped walking. In this moment, a little kid ran right through him and he felt a cold feeling wash over him. Then it hit him. He was invisible for them. So he went back to his pond, but he always had hope, someday someone might see him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rise of the Guardians**

_Wow, I couldn't believe it. Someone really read my Story for once. So, I made the second chapter and began already the third..._

_I hope for Reviews!_

_~Soulkeeper16_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

1968; Easter

Jack flew over a little town in Germany. He was currently enjoying the low breeze. That should change in the very next moment.

Jack didn't know what hit him, but he was falling very fast to earth. His staff had been knocked out of his grasp. He hit the ground and could already feel the slight bruises. A groan escaped his lips.

"What have we there? I see… some dirty winter sprite." The voice was high and female, a voice he wouldn't ever forget again. When he saw into the face of his attacker, he saw a girly face with yellow eyes and blond hair, which fell down by the girl's sides in waves.

"If you didn't know me yet, I'm Summer Heat, high spirit of summer." The summer spirit told him.

Jack was unsure how to react. He hardly met any other spirits, than a few of the winter spirits. " What are you doing here?" he questioned. "You have to go." Jack gave her a dumbfounded look. Then he laughed. "You can't be serious. I mean, it isn't summer, even spring!" "So YOU think! But I can do what I want! I have the power to blast your low ass from this world! I hate winter, so I hate people like you!" Now Jack was angry, so was Summer.

They were facing each other with murderous expressions. "I don't want to fight." Said Jack, but his words fell on deaf ears. Summer leaped forward, ready to cut him with one of her swords. (She has two ninja-like swords). Jack blocked her attack and was thrown back a little. They continued to fight till they were worn out. Both spirits were facing each other, exhaustion written on their faces.

Suddenly, a wicked grin spread over Summer's face. Jack had a horrible feeling from this expression. Something was very wrong with her. "I heard you liked the little kids in this town, 'cause they seem to like your snow. They should choose better a warmer season. Winter could lead to their death." Sneered the summer spirit. Jack was shocked. She didn't attend to murder a kid, did she?

He wasn't aware of Summer who sneeked up to him and snatched his staff in a swift motion. Then he noticed it. "Summer, give me my staff, please."

"No."

"Give. It. Back."

"If you want it so badly…"

She said it in a sickly sweet voice. Then she broke it in half. The pain was really bad, but the loss of his control over all of his powers was worse. He screamed and fell to his knees. She tossed him over his now broken staff. Then she flew into town. He wanted to follow here, but blacked out from exhaustion and pain.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy head. I'd like to show you something you won't forget."

Jack groaned and opened his eyes. He regret it immediately.

Summer was standing over him, eyes gleaming with some sort of insane joy. Behind her, tied on a tree was a little girl maybe eight years old. She was shaking in fear and looked directly at Jack. At him, not trough. Someone who believed at him. "You're right, Jack. It is your only believer. And she will be your last for what I have in mind for her.

He wanted to help this girl, but he noticed that his hands were bound together and so were his legs. Summer, at the time, was summoning a fire ball which she shot at the kid. It hit her at the leg and she screamed. Jack was now shouting at Summer.

"What are you doing? This is completely insane! Stop it!" It fell on deaf ears, again. The female spirit summoned a second one and shot it again. It hit dead on, square at the chest. The girl hung in the chains by now.

Jack was beyond anger now. He could feel his power radiate from him and the rope that bound his hands and legs together was destroyed from it. He stood up and shot an ice blast at her. She dodget it, surprised from his come back. They fought a second time this day until evening, when Jack made a last furious blow at her. She was hit badly and got a nasty cut on her side. Summer was nervous and flew away.

The winter spirit calmed down and ran to the girl to let her free. When the chains were destroyed, she fell into his arms. He knelt down and she looked at him with sad brown eyes. A tear streamed down her face. "I'm sorry." It was all, he could say. He began to cry silently. "I'm Laurel." The girl whispered. "I'm…glad…that I could have…met you…" She closed her eyes and breathed the last time in her life.

Jack gave a scream of agony and around him, a blizzard was starting.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I post a new chapter for all who read it. i must be mad. So, this isn't as sad as the last one. I know it's short but what do you expect from someone who don't speak english as his own language?**

**Enough of that!**

**I wanted to say thanks to Kitten at BB for her Review.**

**Disclaimer for the entire Story: I don't own RotG, sadly, and it is owned from dreamworks only.**

**So, on with the Story!**

* * *

Jack knelt before a newly made grave. He made it for the little girl, after he calmed down and the blizzard was stopped. His staff was fixed and laid not far away.

Suddenly, a rabbit hole appeared a few feet away from him and two rabbit ears could be seen. Then, the rabbit hopped out of it. He had grey fur and long ears. His green eyes glittered angrily at Jack.

"Hey, you! What do you think to make a damn blizzard at Easter! Did you know that it cost me some of my believers?" He walked to him and punched Jack, so he fell on the ground. It hurt, but he couldn't bring himself to fight back, because the bunny was right. He made a mess, because his feelings had gone out of hand.

"Please, let me explain, I didn't mean to-"

"Yes, right! You damn winter spirits do nothing more than bring death! We would be better without you all!"

With this he disappeared in his hole again, leaving a red flower and a very distressed spirit behind. Jack picked up the flower and laid it on the grave. Then he flew back to his pond in Burgess.

* * *

It was midnight and Jack was sleeping on a tree's branch, when he heard someone nearby approaching. His eyes snapped open and he looked around. Suddenly, a voice spoke behind him.

"Are you looking for me?"

He spun around and saw a cloaked figure standing there. Unluckily for him, the movement let him fall down from the tree and he gave a surprised yelp. The stranger laughed, but it wasn't an evil one.

"So you're Jack Frost, huh? I heard a bit about you."

"Who are you?"

"Where are my manners. I'm Akira Fallecimiento. Others think I were father death. How difficult is it to see the difference!"

"And that might be?"

Akira gave him an I-don't-believe-it-look.

"First, he was my mentor and second he retired some fifty years ago!"

Jack nodded in understanding. Some sprites still thought him to be Jokul Frosti, but they had nearly nothing in common. "Why are you here?"

"Ah, yes. I thought about it long ago, but now it's clear. I want you to be one of my assistants. This job is very dull to do it alone. So what do you say'?" Jack didn't know what to say. Nobody had ever offered something like this to him. So he hadn't long to think and a spark of hope for company in his immortal life sparked alive.

"Yes, I will help you."

Akira grinned widely and held his scythe- he was wearing it all the time- over his head. He began speaking the oath.

"Do you swear to do your duty as an assistant of mine with care and do you wish to protect and help the innocent souls of all kids who can't move on from themselves?"

Jack didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yes, I do."

"So you will be from now one an angel of death, the second in row after me and your scythe may be like ice to your foes."

A tingling feeling raced down his back and he turned his head to see a pair of snowy white wings between his shoulder blades. He now held a silver scythe with an icy glow surrounding the new weapon.

"One moment, please. Where is my staff?" The other teen chuckled. "No worries, it'll appear at your will. You just have to think about it."

Jack tried it out and succeeded. Then, Akira explained him his new job.

At the morning twilight, he flew away on his own raven coloured wings. Since then, he did his job to spread winter and all the other duties he had to do.


	4. Chapter 4

_I changed the year that some have complained about_._ Thanks for reminding me about that little fact,_

_~Soulkeeper_

Chapter 4

Some 43 years later

Somewhere at the north pole there was the great castle of Santa Clause. His name was North. He was in his room and stood before a desk with an ice block on it, holding a big chainsaw. He made some ice sculptures out of the ice block and a little train that flew on magic winds to the door. Just in this moment, a yeti was coming into his office, smashing the train. North was furious. "How many times did I say to knock?!" The yeti said some gibberish only North could understand. His eyes widened. "The globe?" He run out the door and unsheeted his sword. There he had to go through a mass of angsty elves. Once at the control panel for the globe he saw black sand all over it. His eyes widened and an image of the boogeyman formed and flew around the globe, laughing evily and then disappearing along with the sand. North came out of his shock and activated with a button on the control panel the northern lights to summon his fellow guardians.

* * *

The easter bunny was running in his tunnels and hopped out of his rabbit hole in front of North's home.

Somewhere in the mountains of Asia, the tooth fairy was commanding her fairies, when she saw the aurea borealis on the sky. She flew right to the Northpole, a few of the fairies flying after her.

The sandman, short Sandy, was giving the kids dreams, when he also saw the lights. Like his fellow guardians, he created a plane out of sand and flew in the same direction as his friends.

* * *

At the Northpole, North waited for his friends to come, a yeti was giving eggnog to Sandy. Sadly, the sandman couldn't enjoy much of it, cause some elves drunk it. While his friends were discussing about the importance of their holidays, Bunny and North had an argument about how much time they had to prepare their ones, Sandy noticed some moon beams sneaking in.

Manny wanted to speak with them! He waved his arms. Nobody noticed him. He made sand images. Again, no sign of noticing him. He was angry. Beside him, an elf tried to hurry away with his eggnog. He grabbed him on his hat and shook the elf, so the bell attached to the hat was ringing.

His fellow guardians FINALLY noticed him. He pointed to the moon, adding some sand images to his explanation. North chuckled. "The man in moon wants to speak with us? Sandy, why don't you say a word?" The sandman had some sand coming out of his ears to show his anger. "It's been a long time, old friend. What do you want to tell us?" The moonbeams hit the grounds and formed a familiar shape. The toothfairy gasped. "It is Pitch." Stated the Easter bunny. North faced the moon again. "Manny what should we do?" The moon replied with his moonbeams going all to one spot on the ground, where a crystal appeared out of the bottom. Now Tooth flew around like a humming beard. "You all know what that means, don't you?" "He chooses another guardian." They stood around the crystal where in it a shape began to form. It showed a boy with snowy white hair, wearing a blue hoodie and holding a shepperd's staff at his side. To say the guardians were shocked would be an understatement. North was the first to recover.

"Jack Frost."

"Wait a moment! You can't be serious!"

"Apparently, Manny wants him to be guardian."

"North, we all know what he did forty years ago! He is the last one to be a guardian."

"Maybe he changed, I mean, all people change over time." The tooth fairy stated. "Enough. We go to Antarctica and see it for ourselves, 'cause mim wants him to be one of us." Sandy nodded his head and Toothiana agreed. Bunny murmured some not so innocent words but agreed to. They were on their way to meet a new guardian.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dam Dam Dam! I'm ALIVE! I know this chapter is long overdue. But hey, I still have a life outside the internet. Sometimes I really loose my inspiration and then... WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Thanks to FuelForTheMuse. You gave me the courage to finish writing this chapter even with this headache I have right now and school tomorrow...**

**Thanks to all of you who have given me a review and those who read this story!**

**Enough with the talk! Let the story continue!**

Antarctica

"I said no. You can't go see him. He is a dangerous criminal." the guard said, again. Akira was furious. This had been going on for two hours now. He was the apprentice of Death himself, for goodness sake! He wasn't overthrown easily, least of all from a weakened winter spirit that was chained and without his staff to control the winds. But no, this stupid spirit wouldn't allow him to visit his only friend.

Yes, the world was against him.

"I was promised that I could see him after 40 years! It was an agreement between MIM and my master!" "I don't know of this agreement you speak of. So I can't let you see him." Akira wanted to punch this guy. What was wrong in just seeing his friend for five minutes? He clenched his teeth and summoned his scythe, the silver shone brightly in the desert of snow. "I'm going to see him. Now!" The guard seemed nervous as he came face to face with the deadly weapon. A weapon that even spirits weren't immortal to. "Hey, hey, hey! Wait a moment! I'm just guarding this place! You have to talk with the high council to see your friend. If they let you see him, at all…" The guard, if possible, got even more onto his nerves. The teen had some headaches coming by now. It didn't help to make the situation easier. In a fluid motion, he was swinging his scythe and held it at the neck of the surprised guard. "Then go fetch them for me! And if you don't…" He let his finger make a slicing motion against his throat. The guard gulped in fear and sped off to fetch the council members, understanding the warning Akira had sent him. After waiting for some minutes, the spirit he wanted to see the least of all came back with the guard. His gaze darkened. It was the spirit whose name he would never forget, for it was her who began this mess. Summer Heat. He knew that she had something to do with the blizzard on Easter, he had felt her presence near the place he found Jack, but without some valid proof he couldn't do more than send her a glare every time he saw her. She was a high spirit, powerful and famous for the wonderful summer she brought to the world. Nobody would ever think of her as malicious, power hungry or as dark as the boogeyman, maybe even darker. The only spirits on their side were the winter sprites and some of the autumn sprites who were friends with Jack. Summer gave him a fake smile and asked him innocently: "What's the matter, death child? I heard you wanted to visit your friend?" "You know about the agreement my master made 40 years ago with MIM. Let me go see him!" "Don't be such a nasty boy." Summer shook her head like a parent who was disappointed in the behaviour of their child. It nearly drove him up the wall. "Fred, go with him to the edge. Pay attention. We don't want a prison break now, do we?" She disappeared in a flash of summer flowers and heat. How fitting, Akira thought. "You heard her. Come on!" The guard, Fred, lead him through a maze of floors, stairs and secret passages, until they came to the edge of an icy abyss. He shuddered as he looked down the endless darkness. It gave him the chills. This was it, the eternal prison of ice and darkness, serving as the ultimate punishment for a seasonal spirit. "Take the stairs, but don't fall. You can't fly out or use any of your powers once you're beyond the point where the spell takes effect. There is a mark on the wall that shows you the beginning of the spell. You have an hour until you have to be up here again." Akira nodded in understanding, but the guard already paid no attention to him. Slowly, he ascended the stairs. The ice was solid and slippery. A wrong step and he would fall to his doom. He got nervous, but tried very hard not to think about it. Akira thought about Jack and how happy he would be to see him. His mind cleared and he took another step. Two thousand and one steps later he reached the bottom of the abyss. A single lantern provided light. The black haired teen could see the cells which held the imprisoned spirits. No sound could be heard and the fact made him nervous again. The air was even colder than before if that was even possible. A wind sprite, of the northern winds probably for he seemed unaffected by the cold, approached him, his face an unreadable mask. "Name?" "Akira Fallecimiento, master of death. I'm here to visit Jack Frost." "Ah, yes, the young spirit of winter. Where is the key again? I swear I had it somewhere…" Akira waited for the wind sprite to find the key in the chaos of keys that hung on the many keychains on the wall. "Found it! Here you go. His cell number is 1412. Don't even think about breaking him out!" The teen nodded and went to the cell with number 1412. He opened the door.

What he saw horrified him. The cell was dark, safe the spirit light that provided enough light to see the inhabitant, a young winter spirit with dirty white wings. "Jack." Akira whispered. The spirit must have heard him, for he lifted his head a little to look at the intruder of his loneliness. His eyes glowed blue in the dark, but they looked broken and sad. It broke his heart to see his friend this way. The black haired teen rushed to the spirit's side and hugged him. He nearly broke down in front of the tortured winter spirit, but reminded himself to show strength for his friend. "I missed you."

* * *

The guardians flew with the sleigh to the southern pole. Bunny looked pale and tried very hard not to think about the fact that he was flying in a contraption pulled by reindeers. Yeah, safe and nothing to worry at all, he said to himself. It's just an over a Millennia old sleigh. His face went green and he felt like he was going to throw up his stomach's contents.

The sleigh landed in front of a large portal guarded by a very grumpy guard. "What's this? Is there some party going on here or why do these visitors pop up all day?" The guardians looked at him confused. What did he mean about visitors? "Let me guess, you want to see Frost, don't you? Please don't point sharp things my way and let me get Summer, before you can visit him." The guard vanished inside the hidden building, leaving the guardians to talk to each other. "What did he mean?" asked Tooth. "He even grumpier than you Bunny." North said. Bunny huffed in annoyance. "I'm not grumpy!" The guard came back with a summer spirit in a cute yellow dress and long hair. "Oh, the guardians! What brings you to the edge?" she asked in a sweet voice. Bunny didn't like her one bit. She was a person that sweet talked others into doing what you wanted. His voice sounded clipped as he spoke. "We want to see Frost. Manny gave us order to get him out of 'ere." Summer's face darkened for a moment before she was back to her bright cheery self. "It's good to hear this. Now, if you will follow me."

They walked into the building and to a big room. The walls all had been themed after one of the seasons. You could see bright leafs of autumn, the colourful flowers of summer, the snowy winter and the green of spring. It was a breath taking piece of art. Bunny especially looked in wonder at the tiny details making the pictures look alive. A spring spirit walked to them. "We may have a problem, Summer." He said. "Akira-" Before he could finish the sentence, the doors banged open by force and an enraged master of death walked in. "One thing! One simple thing! That's all I asked over fifty years ago! And you can't even hold your end of the bargain! You little piece of shit!" Akira let his scythe materialize in his hand and noted with satisfaction the look of fear on the summer spirit's face. He laughed. "You really thought you could just take my weapon from me? How silly!" He noticed the guardians. "Hey, long time no see! What do you do here, on all places on earth?" Toothiana spoke first. "We were sent from MiM to take Jack with us." Akira didn't know what to say. Of all answers possible he hadn't expected this. "You…What?" "You heard them, death child. Now go and take souls or whatever you do." "Shut up, bitch!" Akira yelled at the girl. "Don't play this game with me! We both know you're the reason for Jack's misery." Summer had the nerve to smile at his accusation. "You can't proof any of your words. Give up already and face it. You just don't want to see the true Jack." Akira had a hard time not to use his power on the girl and slam her into the next wall. A knock on the door got all their attention to the source of the sound. "Enter." Summer said. Two guards dragged a knocked out winter spirit into the room. He had a few bruises more than before which angered Akira. How dare they hurt him!

* * *

North and the other guardians looked at the child. He may be a spirit of winter, but he was still a teenager, a child in their eyes and it hurt to see him this way, all beaten up, broken. They could understand the anger of the master of death. "Just take him with you and tell him that he is free, once he wakes up." Summer said in a bored tone of voice. Bunny looked like Akira moments before, ready to attack the other spirit with his boomerangs. Toothiana flew over to pick him up, but was stopped by Akira who went over first and took the spirit of winter into his arms cautious about his wings. He gave the guardians a warning glance and marched out.


	6. Chapter 6

_I finally found the time to write again. After a thousand years it seems..._

_Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

_~Soulkeeper_

_P.S.: Thanks for all reviews that really made me write again. I nearly gave up on the story after I lost all my notes for the plot line..._

Chapter 6

Akira's dark wings shielded the shivering winter spirit in his arms from the harsh winds. That was not good. A winter spirit wasn't supposed to feel the cold, but he believed that the magical seals and spells of the edge drained him of all power and made him vulnerable against the elements. Still, not good at all. His red eyes took in the sight of Jack's wings. They looked like he had tried to care for them until he was too weak to do even such a simple task. His anger at them came back, but he kept it down. Now was not the time. First, he had to take care of Jack. He could unleash his anger later.

"Akira, wait!"

The teen turned his head around so he could see the tooth fairy flying after him. "What do you want now?" he asked annoyed. He had to take care of Jack, didn't she see the condition he was in?

She came to a stop and looked at the ground shyly. "We want you to come with us to the north pole. North… He can help Jack. You want to help Jack, right?" Akira looked at Jack, then at the tooth fairy. He thought for a moment, still not sure if he should trust the guardians. They didn't help Jack back then, but maybe they would help him now. They seemed to feel guilty for neglecting him all this time… His mind made up he agreed. "Great! Now, come on, let's go to the sleigh!" She was intelligent enough to notice he wouldn't leave Jack alone and had invited him to come along. Akira warmed up to her, but didn't give her any of his trust. It was too early to trust any of them more than he had to.

The other three guardians already waited with the sleigh, ready to take off to Santoff Clausen. Akira seated himself in the back with Jack in his arms. North and the others didn't comment on it and the sleigh soon was on its way to North's home.

Akira had to admit that North certainly knew what he was doing, once they arrived at the north pole. He ordered the yeti around and led them to the med wing. There he began to assess the extend of Jack's wounds. North washed his cuts and bruises and pulled him on an IV for he was obviously malnourished. Akira helped, the other guardians were left standing outside the room. North didn't object, but had looked a bit surprised. He was a child of death and not a spring spirit, after all. It made people a bit nervous when he was around.

After they did what they could, Toothiana and Akira stayed with the passed out winter spirit while North discussed with Sandy and Bunnymund what they should do about Pitch. Akira sighed and sat on a stool near the window. It was currently snowing outside. His eyes went back to staring at the pale form of his friend. Jack's clothes were torn in several places and his hair was dirty. He looked so vulnerable. Nothing like the winter spirit he had known before this disaster happened. Summer would pay for this one day, he swore to himself silently.

"How do you know each other?" Toothiana asked and brought him back out of his thoughts. "I asked him to be a reaper of souls. He fell out of a tree." The tooth fairy looked stunned. "You pushed him from a tree?" "No! I said hello and he was shocked someone spoke to him, so he lost his hold on the tree branch and fell down! I asked him to be a reaper of souls. You know, it can be lonely sometimes as a spirit." She nodded in understanding. "Anyway, we learned much about each other the following years and became best friends. Then, Summer came and broke him." The last words were said with such bitterness, Tooth could visibly feel the distain the death spirit held for the season spirit. She wanted to ask him about Summer, but she was afraid of the answers she would become. Akira noticed this. He wouldn't tell for it wasn't his right to do so. If Jack wanted to tell them once he was better, then he would do so. Until then, Akira would stand beside his friend and help him heal.


End file.
